


The last door

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Quests, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Rose has to open her last Advent Calendar door, but hesitates.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	The last door

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 24\. Dec: Finite Incantatem 
> 
> The last door of her Rose's Advent Calendar, sequal to the story from the 1th of December.

“Today is the last day.”

Rose Weasley was sad, as she looked at the last door of her Advent Calendar. The cardboard doors that held her little presents were all neatly closed, and she was starring at the one with a big 24 on it. Like every day, it held a riddle from her mother to open it. One touch was enough to make the words visible, once the date was right.

‘The spell to end it’ was written below the number in her mothers writing, and Rose knew just what spell she had to use, but didn't want to. She had so much fun over the last month to figure out how to open all the doors. 

She had to use the spells she learned in class, gather a winter flower from the grounds, had to name potion ingredients and figure out the name of stars. Her mother had outdone herself with this Advent Calendar. Sometimes it annoyed Rose, that she had to run to the library to find out what she needed, but she knew it was a great way to learn. At the end there was always something waiting for her, that was worth it. Several new beauty products were now packed in her trunk, she wore new earrings and a new charm for her bracelet had joined the old ones, glittering at her arm.

Knowing that her mother wasn't one to wear jewellery, or make up, made this even more special, because she went out of her way to make this particularly for Rose.

Rose remembered the 5th, when she had to name ‘the spell that brought small objects to higher places’. She had been giddy, because she knew right away what spell her mother had in mind. The feeling of accomplishing something made her feel proud of herself when she whispered “Wingardium Leviosa“.

On the 10th she had combed through her mind until late into the night, without an answer. Only when she had drifted of to sleep the answer had come to her. ‘How to get lucky?’ 

In Rose's opinion there were many answers, but no matter what she told her Advent Calendar it never opened. In the end she only had to fall asleep fretting her mothers academic Calendar, to remember that it wanted an academic answer. So simple, jet so confusing. How else to get lucky for sure, than by drinking a potion. 

It was her best friend, that brought her out of her memories.

Mara stood next to her bed and smiled. “Let's hurry. After breakfast we are going home!” She shouted and closed her trunk with a loud click.  
Smiling back at her friend Rose took her wand and opened the last door.

“Finite Incantatem”

**Author's Note:**

> It's over. 24 little stories for Christmas done by me and [Bluebellstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellstar/pseuds/Bluebellstar) .  
A big thanks to her for joining in on this Promt Challange and check out her Marauders Fics!  
Thank you all for reading, commenting and the Kudos.  
[Find more stories in our Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HP_Advent_Calendar_in_Spells)
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
